nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Mario Kart 64/cheats
Mario Kart 64 Mirror Tracks and New Title Screen Win a gold cup in all 150cc events. Speed Burst As soon as the light turns blue, hit the gas and hold it. You should get a nice turbo boost. Be careful, if you hold the button down too soon, you'll spin out instead. You also might want to try pressing the R button after doing the boost to jump over everyone and land in first place. Power Sliding Slide around a turn as normally (with the R button), but if you flick the analog stick to the left and back to the right again (or vice versa), your smoke trail will turn yellow, and if you flick it again (all while holding R), it will turn red -- at which point you let go of the R button and you'll get approximately a 10km/hr speed burst. Ghost Riders To play against the official course ghosts, enter Time Trial mode and complete a track within the time shown below. After beating this time, immediately Retry and you'll be see the message, "Now Meet the Course Ghost." Effect Code Mario Raceway 1'30"00 Luigi Raceway 1'52"00 Royal Raceway 2'40"00 Banana's do no harm Hit the brakes as soon as your kart hits a Banana Peel. Hold the brakes for 1 second, then release and hit the gas. This will prevent you from skidding or losing a balloon in Battle Mode. Drafting If you can't pass an opponent, try drafting him. Line your kart up behind another racer. You'll see wisps of air come off your kart and you'll speed up slightly. Not much, but enough to pass whomever you're following. Mario 64 Castle On the Royal Raceway after the big jump there will be a yellow road to the right. If you follow it, it will bring you to the Mario 64 castle. Mega Jump If you're using a mushroom or a turbo boost, jump when another driver is immediately in front of you. If your timing is right, you'll sail over their head. Always a Blue Shell In the stage "Koopa Beach" the item on top of the rock is a blue shell every time. To get it you do not need a mushroom or a star but they help quite a bit. If you don't have a mushroom or a star you may get it but you will probably hit the box and fall but if you have enough speed you will grab it and be able to continually drive on to romp home for a first place. Note: If you have a super mushroom from the last batch of items it will not have run out in time to maintain the blue shell. Quick Recovery If you skid or blow up, rapidly tap the Gas button until you recover (usually 3 to 5 times). If you see a music sign then you did the trick right. Item Shield You can hold a single weapon item (shells, explosive box or bananas) behind your Kart by Z. This can allow you to obtain other items or be used as a shield against attacks from behind. Air increase Line your kart up directly behind another next racer. Wisps of air will appear from the sides of your kart. The small speed increase that your kart will gain should be enough to pass the racer that is being followed. Rainbow Road In the beginning of the race, dont boost. Instead slow down a little bit. The road has different colors so when you get to the third yellow stripe jump using R to the left. If you are going the right speed, you will land further on the track. It will put you very far ahead. Category: Cheats, hints, and strategies